A De'vil love triangle
by Jackie Frost 101
Summary: Carlos is mad at jay for spend more time with Audrey and Chad Charming have feelings for the son of Cruella De'vil? Crazy isn't it? who will win Carlos' heart? (( up for adoption )) and I'm not responsible if you break your things!
1. Chapter 1

**Carlos had been so angry at Jay all day because he he spend so much with Audrey then he had with him.**

 **"Carlos, don't be like that," Jay with a concern voice following the freckled boy down the hallway "please tell me what I did wrong!" Carlos didn't listen and went to his next class "Carlos! Come on, man! This isn't fai-" "Oh Jay-boo bear!~ We need to go to our next class together.~" said the daughter of sleeping beauty, Audrey. Jay looked Audrey for a minute and goes to her giving her a peck on the cheek before walking together.**

 **Though out the day Carlos avoids the son of Jafar and Jay becomes more determined trying get Carlos to talk to him. Along the way Carlos carelessly bump into Chad! ' Out of anyone else! It had to be him' Carlos thought as the son of Prince Charming and Cinderella approached the nervous freckled boy. Chad looked into the eyes of de'vil they were perfect. Chad snapped himself out glares at Carlos and walks off. " Ok? That was weird" Carlos say as he walk to his next class.**

 **" C? You're switching dorm?!" Evie exclaimed watching the freckled boy pack his things. "I'm done with Jay, E!" Carlos say as he furiously throws throws his clothes in the suitcase. Mal stops carlos in pursuit and looked at him with dead serious look " But don't you love him!?" The daughter of maleficent questioned him.**

 **Ok so I'm gonna stop here let me know who you Carlos to be with Jay or Chad? Let me know in comments!**

 ****DISCLAIMER****

 **I am not responsible for anything that happens around you if you get what you wanted in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! Three of you voted for chadlos and one for jaylos. I'm sorry, I'm not going to do both. You can to pick one of the other no exceptions! For this chapter it's mostly gonna be about Chad and Carlos but for those who want jaylos it's not too late you can still vote for the next chapter!~ enjoy!~

Carlos was in for a treat. Not really! He agreed to switch rooms with Doug but what he didn't know that he would end up room with-"De'vil?" Yes, you guess it the son of Cinderella. Chad was happy because he is now roommates with Carlos but his dad would be so mad if he find out he likes boys, especially a villain boy!

Carlos can tell Chad wasn't even glaring or even picking on him while he unpacked his things, but was odd to him he usually does. Things could not get awkward when Jay enters the dorm fuming with rage. "Jay what in the name-" " Why the dark magic did you move out!?" Jay interrupted. The atmosphere in the room started to heat up as they shouted and screamed at each other for a good 45 minutes or so. "I'm sick of you always ignoring me!" "Carlos, when did I ignore you?!"

Carlos knocks his books down "YOU ARE SO STUPID!". Chad couldn't take more of this seeing Carlos so upset and so he took action pushing Jay away from Carlos. "Get. Out. Street rat." Chad solemnly said to Jay as he grabbed his arm. "Over my dead body, Chad! Carlos is my best friend!" Jay shouted pushing charming off him. "As far as I know, friends don't yell at each other! Now leave!" Jay in defeat finally left the dorm as Chad slams the door behind him. By the Chad charming turn around Carlos had already locked himself in the bathroom. Chad approaches to the bathroom door he hears the shower turned on and Carlos silently crying.

'Oh no.. My Carlos is really upset.' Chad thought, ' ugh! What is wrong with you?! You're a Charming! Dad would flip out if he finds out your gay!'. Chad tried his best to forget about Carlos as he to get some sleep

-line break!-

The fallowing day Evie was quietly studying for Auradon history 101 when Mal came up to her with a solemn look. "There you are! We have problem! Carlos and Jay had fight!"

"We need to find Jay. Fast!" Evie exclaimed as she shoved her books in her bag and walked with Mal to find Jay.

Audrey is trying out dresses at a boutique. "What do you think? Jay?" Audrey asked Jay who's constantly checking his phone for new messages. Audrey was irritated and looked him "huh? Sorry Audrey uhh I think that one is better on you." Jay couldn't help to think about how he treated Carlos yesterday. I mean he yelled at Carlos and he didn't deserved that! Jay blamed himself for not being a better friend than he should be. Yes, Jay in past had feelings for Carlos but he kept it quite for as long as he can remember

 _-flashback-_

" _Jay!"_

 _Eight year old Jay walked up to his recently widowed father, Jafar, and judging by the sound of his voice he wasn't happy. Jafar slowly pulls up a drawing of his son and Carlos holding hands and kissing with little hearts around them._

" _WHAT. IS THIS?" Jafar in rage raised his voice at little Jay_

" _uhh-uhhhh-"_

" _Jay speak up!"_

" _Ok ok Daddy! It's a drawing of me and Carlos I made last night! But I'm not gay! I'm bi"_

 _Before jay could say more in rage Jafar rips up the picture and throws it in fire._

" _No food for a week! IS THAT CLEAR!?"_

 _Jay nods before running out the shack crying his eyes out._

 _-end of flashback-_

"Jay? Jay! We got to go!" Audrey exclaimed

Jay snapped out and carried Audrey's purchased dress with them.

-Line break-

Carlos returned to his dorm from taking his dog, dude, out for a walk when all of a sudden the dog started growling.

"Dude what's the matter?" Carlos answered and that's when prince 'I always get what I want' enters the dorm

"Yes, dad. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. But dad! No! You're being unfair!" Chad getting upset with his dad.

Carlos couldn't help to listen since they share the same room. For a whole 10 minutes Chad finally hanged up the phone and he went back on the phone made a couple calls to his "girlfriends". Unfortunately, either his girls were busy, sick, or didn't want to do his dirty work anymore… mostly the last reason. It was hopeless because Chad was failing one of his classes. Carlos on the other is a total math magician but Chad couldn't ask him not after treating him like dirt all the time on a daily basis; so he crashed on his bed face down, sulking.

The atmosphere in dorm was awkward moment till Carlos broke the silence.

"Chad? I know I'm a villain. And you don't like…. ok you hate me with firing passion. But I'll get to the point. You're probably failing a class and all if you want I can help you. But I understand you—"

"Yes"

"Wait what? No hurtful comment?"

"No, not this time. I just want to pass."

"Well, then in that case umm take out your work."

"Wait, what? I thought you said you were going to help" Chad commented. Chad was confused for he had just about everything done for him.

 _To be continued_

 _Sorry for the wait happy Fourth of July even tho its late. But I graduated from high school! Like I said its not too late to comment and vote for which pairing: jaylos or chadlos! And not im not doing both so don't ask me to! K bye!_


End file.
